Llueve
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Esta no es una historia de amor. Es una historia de cómo dos personas pueden superar sus fantasmas \\ Universo Alterno; OS \\ ¡Regalo para Sly Jeagerjaques!


Este fic participa en el **Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso** del foro el **Mapa del Mortífago**.

He escogido la opción número cuatro de **Sly Jeagerjaques:** Quiero un jodidoDramione innovador. Ojalá sea AU o dark fic.

Sus deseos son ordenes, ama.

Llueve.

 **Capítulo único.**

Llueve.

Otra vez.

Sale del coche con pies pesados, arrastrando con él un ramo de flores azules. Camina con aire taciturno, pero su mirada está fija hacia el frente. No. No mira al suelo. No se deja abatir.

No hoy al menos.

Las rejas del cementerio están abiertas a pesar de lo temprano que es, pero eso ya no le supone ninguna novedad. Hace tiempo que viene aquí todos los lunes por la mañana, a primera hora, antes de ir a trabajar.

Camina entre las tumbas con paso experto, sorteando las flores y tomando las curvas de siempre. Allí, junto al roble, es donde lo esperan siempre. El nombre de ella ya no le duele tanto. Quizás porque han pasado cuatro años, no lo sabe. Pero el nombre de él... El nombre de él duele cada día un poco más.

 _Astoria y Scorpius Malfoy._

Los enterró juntos porque murieron juntos. El parto salió atrozmente mal, ese es el resumen de la larga historia que no puede olvidar. Astoria estaba embarazada de siete meses cuando empezó a tener perdidas de sangre. La llevaron al hospital, pero fue demasiado tarde. La placenta se había desprendido, envenenando al niño en su interior. Ella perdió demasiada sangre y acabó muriendo también.

Es trágico pensar que esas cosas siguen pasando cuando la ciencia y la medicina están tan avanzadas, suelen decirle. Sí. Es trágico que perdiera a su mujer y a su hijo de esa manera.

Deja las flores en el suelo y se cruza de brazos. Las primeras veces que vino solía contarles todo lo que había pasado durante la semana. Lloraba y lloraba en silencio, una mano colocada sobre la fría piedra que los representaba. Ahora no. Ahora no habla. Tan sólo observa sus nombres fijamente y después se va. Porque ya no le queda nada más por lo que llorar.

Daphnee y Pansy se encargaron de la habitación de Scorpius. Theo y Blaise se deshicieron de la ropa y las fotografías. La casa quedó tan vacía (tan yerma y desolada) que acabó mudándose a un apartamento alejado de aquella casa llena de recuerdos e ilusiones rotas.

Draco ahora vive centrado en su trabajo.

Se da la vuelta y emprende su camino hacia la salida. Pasa junto a la mujer de siempre. No puede ser más mayor que él, quizás sí que tenga unos años menos, pero no demasiados. Siempre está muy elegante y tiene el pelo recogido en un apretado moño. Se suelen saludar brevemente con una cabezada ligera, pero no sabe ni su nombre, ni de donde viene, ni por qué está aquí todos los lunes.

Pero no le importa.

 **ººº**

Su empresa está asociada a otra. De hecho, hoy es un gran día porque debe asistir a una importante reunión para hablar de un asunto peliagudo.

Sale del coche, suspira y se acerca a las enormes puertas de cristal. _Clac clac clac clac_ cantan sus tacones con cada paso. _Pum-pum pum-pum pum-pum_ llora su pecho con cada latido.

―Bienvenida Señora Weasley.

Asiente con una sonrisa, pero no dice nada. Deja que la joven becaria le explique en qué consiste la reunión, revisa su agenda con ella y sube al ascensor. La joven muchacha sigue hablando sin parar, pero no le molesta. La reconforta la energía de la muchacha.

―La reunión empezará en unos minutos. Puedo traerle un café o lo que desee para desayunar.

―Un café con leche estaría bien.

―¿Quiere algo para comer?

―Un... Un sandwich de pollo estaría bien.

La joven asiente con una sonrisa y se marcha. La deja a solas en la enorme sala de reuniones de la decimoquinta planta. Hermione observa con ojos curiosos las preciosas vistas que tiene desde su asiento. Estando tan arriba no puede escuchar el tráfico, los coches se han convertido en pequeñas y ajetreadas hormigas y las personas son pequeños puntos que no logra distinguir.

Saca unos papeles de su maletín y los coloca sobre la mesa con cuidado. Fija su mirada en una de las esquinas de los papeles. Ahí, grapada, está una de sus tarjetas.

 **Hermione Jean Weasley**

 **Directora Gral de Marketing**

 **Empresas Prewett.**

Debería imprimir unas nuevas. Ha pasado tiempo.

―Disculpe la tardanza, Señora Weasley. Aquí tiene su café.

Asiente y acepta la bebida sin decir nada más. Piensa que quizás debería empezar a corregir a todas las personas que la llaman Weasley, pero no encuentra ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para hacerlo ahora.

La puerta de cristal se abre y otras tres personas entran en la sala. Entre ellas está Luna Lovegood, su ayudante y mejor amiga. Quienes la acompañan son un hombre alto y una mujer rubia de ojos verdes. Todos se sientan en la mesa después de darse la mano y esperan pacientemente a que llegue la última persona.

―¿Estás bien?

Hermione asiente de forma distraída y aparta la vista de Luna para fijarla en la mujer frente a ella. La desconocida de ojos verdes acaricia con aire distraído su estómago hinchado. Calcula que está embarazada de unos seis meses. Algo se aprieta en su pecho y piensa que, si esto hubiese ocurrido hace tres años, ahora mismo estaría llorando.

―¿Dónde se ha metido? ― escucha que dice la mujer embarazada en un susurro a su acompañante ― Esto es muy raro, no suele tardar tanto.

El hombre le coge la mano bajo la mesa, un gesto que podría haber pasado desapercibido de no ser esta de cristal, y aprieta suavemente, aunque su rostro sigue siendo de piedra.

La puerta se abre nuevamente y entra en la sala un hombre vestido de traje oscuro. Todos se levantan para recibirle y justo cuando Hermione levanta la mirada se encuentra con él. Ambos se ven realmente sorprendidos, incluso incómodos durante un segundo.

No es para menos. Él es el atractivo hombre que se cruza todos los lunes en el cementerio.

 **ººº**

Hermione se quedó viuda hace tres años. Estaba casada con Ronald Billius Weasley y estaba profundamente enamorada. El cáncer se lo llevó un año después de que se casaran. Sin avisar. Sin ser visto. Sigiloso. Ella estaba embarazada de dos meses y estaban pletóricos de alegría.

El enorme disgusto, el estrés y la pena le costaron también la vida de su bebé, tan sólo unos meses después de enterrar a su marido. Todavía recuerda el dolor insoportable que sintió y lo oscura que era la sangre que le recorría las piernas. Quiso morirse también. Pero nunca ocurrió porque la gente no se muere de pena.

Vive en un apartamento en el centro. Es pequeño y luminoso. Está lleno de diplomas, de fotografías, de libros y de tazas de té medio vacías. Pero a penas pasa tiempo en él, porque siempre está trabajando. Siempre intenta tener la cabeza ocupada.

Ya sólo vive para el trabajo y sus visitas semanales al cementerio. Ha perdido algunas amistades (y sabe que, en parte, es por su culpa), pero los verdaderos amigos se han mantenido a su lado y han entendido perfectamente que necesita tiempo.

Pero Harry se está cansando de todo esto. De esta forma que tiene de vivir su vida ahora. Dice que tiene que empezar a ver mundo y a salir de su cascarón.

Por eso está ahora en casa de su mejor amigo, en una fiesta que ha organizado para celebrar el nuevo acuerdo al que Empresas Prewett ha llegado con Malfoy&Cía. Y, cómo no, ahí está el señor Malfoy. Sí. El tío del cementerio. Ese con el que se encontró en la sala de reuniones hace unos días.

Qué. _Incómodo_.

Pero ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada. Sólo se han saludado, han hablado de lo que había que hablar durante la reunión y luego se han despedido. ¿Durante la fiesta? Él ha estado charlando con Harry y algunos accionistas y ella se ha quedado junto a la mesa llena de pasteles que Ginny ha comprado, atiborrándose de ellos.

No puede evitar reírse al recordar que esa era una costumbre de Ronald: quedarse junto a los puestos de comida durante las fiestas para poder comer tranquilamente. Hace unos años era algo que la irritaba, porque ella era un alma inquieta que hablaba con toda persona con la que se cruzara y disfrutaba de esas cosas. Pero ahora ella misma se ha colocado en ese puesto, el que ocupaba su marido siempre.

―¿Puedo traerle otra bebida?

Al darse la vuelta se encuentra de frente con Draco Malfoy. Es alto, terriblemente alto. Tiene el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás y los ojos de tormenta.

Hermione mira su vaso vacío y asiente brevemente. Él agarra el vaso con dedos largos y pálidos y le entrega una copa llena de tinto. El vino le deja un sabor afrutado después del primer trago y le sonríe con los labios pegados porque teme haberse manchado los dientes con la bebida. Él sonríe de lado y deja la copa vacía de Hermione sobre la mesa.

―¿No piensa beber nada, Malfoy?

―Por desgracia yo no podría quedarme en esta bonita casa en caso de emborracharme. Tengo un coche que conducir y un apartamento al que llegar sano y salvo.

Hermione se ríe brevemente y, sin darse cuenta, coloca su mano sobre el brazo de él. Es el contacto más íntimo que experimentan desde hace demasiado tiempo.

 **ººº**

Nunca ha llevado flores a la tumba de Ronald. Ni velas. Nada de nada. Todo lo que decora la tumba de su difunto marido lo ha traído otra persona. Seguramente Molly. O Fred. Puede que Ginny. Pero ninguna de esas flores, ninguno de esos regalos, le pertenecen.

Aún así, las visitas semanales siguen siendo suyas. Sieguen siendo su ritual desde hace años. Camina hacia allí con paso tranquilo. Le habla un poco ( _Hoy tengo que ir a comprar más detergente. No queda. Crookshanks ha soltado una bola de pelo en el suelo de la cocina, ha sido asqueroso_ ) y luego se va. No se despide nunca y las visitas no suelen durar más de quince minutos.

Hermione es totalmente consciente de que está en esa fase del duelo en el que ya lo empiezas a superar pero te sientes culpable. No va a ver a Ronald porque esté destrozada o dolida o todavía le quiera. Bueno, le quiere, es normal. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y han sido muchas noches pasadas a solas.

Pero ya no es igual. Ya no se pasa los días deseando volver al cementerio para poder contarle todo lo que ha hecho. Ya no pasa las noches en vela, llorando, abrazada a la almohada del pelirrojo. Lo único que le cuesta es desprenderse del apellido. Es como...

―Como traicionarle.

Luna deja su taza de té sobre el platillo de porcelana y suspira. Sus ojos azules, tan soñadores y sabios a la vez, la observan cuidadosamente.

―Ronald querría que te deshicieras del apellido, Mione. Porque significa que sigues adelante. No que lo traicionas.

Hermione tuerce la boca y mira hacia fuera. Llueve.

Otra vez.

―¿Por qué no hablas con Draco?

Ah. Draco. Sí.

Draco, a quien ve todos los lunes en el cementerio. Con quien queda para almorzar todos los viernes. Con quien tiene largas charlas por teléfono desde la fiesta en casa de los Potter, hace seis meses. Draco. Quien se está convirtiendo poco a poco en una persona importante en su vida, pero de quien a penas sabe algo.

―¿De qué podría hablar con él?

―No lo sé. Habla con él.

Pero no habla con él de ese asunto. Ha sabido, por otras personas, que la persona a la que visita es su mujer, enterrada con su hijo recién nacido. Hermione no sabe cuándo ocurrió, pero le han dicho que fue hace poco, así que no quiere sacar el tema ante él. Supone que es terriblemente doloroso para él.

Pero al lunes siguiente se lo encuentra junto a ella frente a la tumba de Ronald.

―Lo siento.

Ella asiente en señal de agradecimiento, sin apartar sus ojos de la piedra. No sabe muy bien qué hacer, así que decide que ya es hora de volver al coche y marcharse a su oficina. Le espera un largo día de trabajo.

―Hermione.

Se da la vuelta ligeramente y lo observa. Ahí, de pie, junto a la tumba del que era el hombre al que amaba. Está tan guapo.

―¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa el sábado?

Se miden con la mirada. Hermione sólo asiente brevemente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Siente la mirada penetrante de Draco en su nuca, pero una ligera sonrisa le estira los labios y sus mejillas se colorean de un suave rosa.

 **ººº**

―La has invitado a cenar...

Daphnee tiene a la pequeña Dalila en brazos. La mece con suavidad y le acaricia el pelito oscuro con la punta de sus dedos.

―Sí.

Daphnee es... _Era_ su cuñada. ¿O lo sigue siendo...? No lo sabe. Astoria era su hermana pequeña y ambas estaban muy unidas. Se adoraban. La muerte de la más joven de las hermanas Greengrass supuso un mazazo tanto para él como para la rubia de ojos verdes y los unió un poco más. Eso era lo que hacía Astoria: unía a las personas con su energía.

―Es una buena idea.

―¿Lo es?

Daphnee se encoge de hombros y camina hacia la ventana después de dejar a la niña en su pequeño capazo.

―Estuve con Granger en la universidad, ¿te he hablado ya de lo repelente que era?

―¿Fuiste con ella a clase?

―Oh, sí. Era insoportable. Siempre tenía razón. Siempre destacaba. Siempre lo sabía todo. Me caía atrozmente mal, y más cuando me enteré de que estaba saliendo con Ronald Weasley. Me pareció que una muchacha tan inteligente como ella no podía estar con un pazgüato como él. Sentí mucho su muerte.

Draco trata de procesar la información. Daphnee es de esas personas que te cuentan las historias como si tu ya las conocieras. Así que no, claro que no sabía que fue a clase con Hermione Granger. Y por supuesto que no sabía que sintió la muerte del marido de la joven mujer.

―Astoria la apreciaba mucho.

―¿Astoria...? ¿Astoria, mi mujer? ¿Tu hermana?

Daphnee lo mira como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

―¿Qué otra Astoria iba a ser, estúpido? Pues claro que mi hermana. Ambas eran muy amigas. Granger se marchó a Francia para estudiar su último año de Universidad y perdieron el contacto. Una lástima, se querían mucho. Y bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿a dónde vas a llevarla a cenar?

 **ººº**

Lleva algo así como nueve meses viéndose con Hermione Granger, viuda de Ronald Weasley, nuevemeses desde que la invitó a cenar la primera vez. Desde entonces, se ha dado cuenta, sus visitas a Astoria y Scorpius son todavía más mecánicas, breves y esporádicas. Por supuesto, ama a su hijo, pero no lo llegó a conocer. No llegó a saber de qué color eran sus ojos o a qué sonaba su voz. Scorpius, realmente, nunca llegó a ser su hijo, tal y como quiso. Y Astoria, la bella, amorosa y divertida Astoria, no es más que un recuerdo ya. La ama. La quiere. Ella lo fue todo en su vida y no duda que lo habría seguido siendo de haber sobrevivido.

Pero ya no está. Hace tiempo que no está...

Llueve.

Otra vez.

Lleva de la mano a Hermione. Dejan el paraguas dentro del coche, pero no les importa mojarse. Se separan a medio camino, cada uno se dirige hacia otro lugar. Él se para frente a la tumba de un desconocido. Ella frente a la de una vieja amiga que ha perdido.

Es la primera vez en muchos meses que hacen una visita con un propósito. Hace mucho tiempo que han dejado atrás la culpa por seguir adelante. Han emprendido un camino juntos, pero sienten que es necesario comunicárselo a las personas más importantes.

Hermione acaricia el nombre de su querida amiga con los ojos y se ríe suavemente. Una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos y mira al cielo gris.

―Voy a cuidar de él ― dice mirando a las nubes ― Igual que él está cuidando de nosotras.

Lo escucha decir su nombre. Al darse la vuelta lo ve acercarse con cuidado. Se ríe y camina hacia él, con cuidado de no tropezarse.

―¿Siempre ha sido así de torpe, Señora Malfoy?

―Sólo desde que llevo a su hija dentro de mí, Señor Malfoy.

* * *

*me escondo detrás de una piedra*

Primeramente quiero felicitar a **Sly Jeagerjaques** porque hoy es su cumpleaños y se merece este regalito n_n

Segundo: LO SIENTO, SLY, PORQUE ESTO ES ATROZ. He escrito muchas cosas malas, pero he de decir que esto es de o peorcito. Lo he mejorado todo lo que he podido, querida, para que quedara algo decente, pero la falta de inspiración me ha matado. Pero es que soy muy cabezota, y prefiero darte algo medianamente potable que nada de nada. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado aunque sea un poquito :')

Tres: ¿Qué hacéis que todavía no os habéis pasado por **El Mapa del Mortífago**? ¡Link directo para nuestros retos y juegos en mi biografía! :D


End file.
